The present invention relates to a mechanical gum massaging device.
A variety of mechanical gum massaging devices are known in the art, particularly as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,617, "Mechanical Gum Massager" issued on July 6, 1976, in which a housing contains an eccentric fly wheel which is rotated by a motor, so that an angled end piece attached to the front of the housing is caused to vibrate on a circular or elliptical path, thereby stimulating the gums.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,664, "Tooth and Gum Massaging Implement", issued on June 3, 1980, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,233, "Sonic Dental Tool for Massaging Gums", issued on Feb. 16, 1971, disclose a variety of solid, flexible tips, or tips having discreet, spaced apart projections, for enhancing the stimulating effect of the gum massaging devices therein described.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,839, issued on Sept. 7, 1982, discloses a different type of mounting and actuating arrangement for the end piece of a mechanical gum massage device as compared with the overall arrangement shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,617.